


Cúmplices!

by takkano



Category: Battery (Anime)
Genre: Esporte, M/M, amizade, conflitos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Shun é um cara bem irritante às vezes, mas, qual seria o motivo por trás disso?Shugo, mesmo sem querer, vai acabar descobrindo a verdade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> O anime ou mangá não são meus, pertencem a Atsuko Asano. A imagem é uma cena do anime. (Spoiler)!!  
> Casal não cannon *-*

Shugo largou sua bicicleta com uma certa violência no chão. Estava furioso, não, estava é muito puto da vida mesmo. Era bem possível que hoje, fosse o último dia em que olharia para a cara de Shunji Mizugaki.

— SHUN!!

O garoto pulou da cama, indo primeiro ao chão, antes de levantar aos tropeços. Mal teve tempo de ajeitar os cabelos para trás, retirando-os dos olhos, antes da porta de seu quarto ser chutada com brutalidade, se abrindo com um baque estrondoso.

Ali, parado bem na entrada, estava seu colega de time. Talvez seu único amigo - até agora pelo menos -; Shugo Kadowaki. Seu peito subia e descia em uma velocidade descontrolada, o que significava que sua adrenlina estava a mil. Isso fez Shun recuar alguns passos, pois sabia que quando Shugo ficavassa desta forma, era o fim da linha.

Shugo empurrou a porta com a mesma força que a abriu, fechando-a.

Shun sentiu as pernas cederem alguns centrímetros em direção ao chão, mesmo assim pigarreou e tentou manter um ar de superioridade e deboche.

— Não há a necessidade disso. - ele apontava em direção a porta do quarto – Estamos sozinhos aqui, meus pais viajaram.

— Cala a boca, Shun! - Shugo permanecia da mesma forma como chegou ali, incontrolável. – Seu doente! Como você pode dizer aquele monte de absurdos ao Nagakura? Você sabe o quanto aquela bateria significava para ele não sabe? Você infernizou a mente do cara até ele desistir de jogar, não é mesmo? Agora nosso jogo com o Colégio Nitta, foi cancelado; tudo porque o Harada desistiu do jogo, já que ele não consegue mais jogar seu o seu apanhador...

— CALA A BOCA VOCÊ, SEU IDIOTA! - agora foi a vez de Shun se alterar. – Como você se atreve a vir aqui, na minha casa, em pleno domingo de manhã para me acusar dessa forma?

— Ah, o quê? Você queria que eu tivesse feito isso ontem, durante o treino, na frente das duas escolas? Queria que eu tivesse te humilhado publicamente , como você fez com aqueles dois?

— Eu não humilhei ninguém eu só disse a verdade! O Nagakura não serve para fazer uma bateria com o Harada, eles não se entendem, vivem brigando. Na verdade eu acho que a princesa nem confia nele.

— E quem você pensa que é para avaliar as pessoas dessa forma? O treinador da equipe? O ás do time? Você não é nada, Shun; nem mesmo talento para rebater você tem. Eu sei muito bem porque você tem raiva do Harada; você sempre quis ser arremessador, não é mesmo, Shun?

Apenas a expressão de surpresa misturada a tristeza, é que fez Shugo ter certeza de que tinha acertado em cheio agora. Os olhos de Shun transbordaram, mas ele parecia estar disposto a se segurar o máximo possível.

— Você é horrível Shun! Se não gosta de rebater, não rebata e pronto! Pare de ficar fazendo algo que você nem gosta, apenas para poder atingir pessoas que não tem nada a ver com esse seu rancor estúpido.

Assim que Shugo ameaçou lhe dar as costas e ir embora, a primeira lágrima finalmente desceu.

— E quem "você" pensa que é para avaliar as pessoas assim, hein, Shugo? - agora as lágrimas desciam descontroladas, apesar do tom sério de sua voz. – Não seja hipócrita! Você não sabe a verdadeira razão pela qual eu me tornei rebatedor.

— Nem me importa, isso é problema seu! Não tem nada a ver comigo.

Shugo nem ao menos se virou para falar com Shun. Foi em direção a porta mas, antes que pudesse segurar a maçaneta, sentiu Shun abraça-lo por trás.

Agora foi a vez das pernas de Shugo falharem, ao sentir algo molhado e quente tocar seu pescoço; Shun havia acabado de deixar um beijo ali. Um tremor desconhecido passou por todo seu corpo. Podia sentir todo o corpo de Shun colado ao seu. Ele estava nu, apenas com a camisa branca e fina. Shugo não tinha reparado nisso quando chegou, mas, apesar de tudo, conhecia bem Shun a ponto de saber até mesmo os mais íntimos hábitos do amigo. E isso incluía a forma dele dormir.

— Pare com isso, Shun! Você não é assim. - a voz de Shugo, pela primeira, vez transmitia alguma calma, embora o nervosismo de estar naquela situação também pudesse ser notado.

— Como eu disse antes Shugo, você não tem o poder de adivinhar a verdade das pessoas; nem mesmo a minha. - o abraço de Shun , de repente ficou mais forte; assim como a fraqueza nas pernas de Shugo. – Quando eu fui falar com o treinador, e pedir para entrar no time, estava disposto a ser o melhor arremessador do Japão; não, do mundo! Eu começaria ali e um dia alcançaria um grande mundial. Mas ai eu conheci você. - Shun aspirou o perfume do pescoço de Shugo fazendo-o cerrar os punhos. – Fiquei uns três dias vendo você em campo. Observava tudo em você; a forma como você jogava, como se vestia; as coisas que você gostava. Foi quando o treinador me pediu para preencher o formulário de inscrição para o time. Eu tinha que definir a posição em que eu iria atuar. Eu decidi que queria ficar perto de você, mas como arremessador, eu nunca conseguiria. Não pensei duas vezes em preencher a mesma posição que a sua. Assim pelo menos treinaríamos junto, eu faria tudo para me destacar e ser o melhor; só para você ficar sempre de olho em mim.

Shugo retirou as mãos de Shun da sua cintura se virou para encarrar o rapaz, que agora não parecia mais preocupado em conter as lágrimas.

— Shun... - Shugo parecia deprimido em ver o amigo naquela situação.

— Eu tentei, Shugo, eu tentei! Fiz tudo o que era possível para me tornar um dos melhores rebatedores do time. Consegui me aproximar de você, até muito mais do que achei que conseguiria um dia. Comecei a gostar de você de outra forma, uma que eu sabia que você nunca aceitaria. Suportei ver você com a Anna, com a Lia, com a Mei. Acabei me tornando essa pessoa insuportável, doente e horrível, como você mesmo disse. Mas era a única forma de afastar todos que tiravam a sua atenção de mim. O Harada foi demais para mim. Ele despertou um interesse seu que eu poderia ter despertado, se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpido; se eu apenas tivesse sido eu mesmo todo esse tempo. Eu não tenho nada contra o Nagakura; eu só queria que você olhasse para mim como ele olha para o Harada. Não sei como chamar a sua atenção na posição em que estou agora.

— Bem, com certeza você tá conseguindo, Shun! - Shugo apontou para a única peça de roupa que cobria o corpo do amigo, e que estava aberta.

— Pare de brincar comigo! - Shun fechou a blusa cruzando os braços na defensiva. – Você já me viu assim várias vezes, porque você se importaria agora?

— Shun... - Shugo segurou os braços de Shun, deixando-o exposto de novo. – Deixa eu te mostrar uma posição realmente boa.

Shun nada disse, apenas se deixou ser levado até a cama, onde Shugo o fez sentar encostado a cabeceira.

— Aqui se segura aqui. - Shugo colocou as mãos de Shun sobre o ferro da cabeceira. O garoto se segurou ali, olhando desconfiado.

— Shugo, está me assustando. Eu conheço você, não é tão grande assim.

Ficou observando o amigo retirar a camiseta do uniforme, expondo uma das suas partes favoritas do corpo do outro. O zíper foi descendo enquanto Shun abria as pernas, esperando por Shugo. Sentiu o rosto ferver quando viu Shugo cuspir nos dedos e segurar o membro já pronto na outra mão.

— Acredite Shun, você nunca me viu excitado de verdade.

Shugo não disse mais uma única palavra antes de se posicionar e forçar passagem para dentro de Shun, que gritou a plenos pulmões.

***

No outro dia bem cedo, os dois times se reuniram novamente para um jogo treino.

— Oe! Parem tudo! - o treinador impediu que o jogo desse início. – Onde diabos está o Harada?

— O Harada não veio treinador, ele não está se sentindo bem hoje. - Gou pareceu ficar meio vermelho de repente. – Mas não se preocupe, nós já estamos bem fizemos as pazes ontem.

O treinador então se dirigiu a Shugo.

— E o Shun? Também está doente?

— Sim senhor, ele também não vem. - Shugo respondeu com uma pose altiva e séria, embora seu rosto tivesse ficado tão vermelho quanto o de Gou.

— Shun não vem? O que houve com ele? Não me diga que também andaram brigando? - o capitão do Nitta perguntou provocando o adversário.

— Na verdade sim, mas acabamos também fazendo as pazes.

O capitão nem notou, mas, nesse momento, Shugo e Gou trocaram um olhar cúmplice e acabaram rindo meio constrangidos.


End file.
